Whitney McQueen
Amelie la Beaubête - córka Pięknej i Bestii z baśni o tej samej nazwie. Pochodzi z Francji. Tak jak swoja matka - dziewczyna jest kujonką kochającą czytać i tworzyć. Bardzo lubi kwiaty, a najbardziej róże. Dziewczyna bardzo lubi i szanuje zwierzęta. Nie toleruje osób, które znęcają się nad nimi. Jedną z pasji dziewczyny jest śpiewanie. Lubi też tańczyć, jednakowoż sama się przyznaje do tego, że nie wychodzi jej to zbyt dobrze. Dziewczyna kocha modę i projektowanie własnych ubrań, lecz jeśli przychodzi co do czego i musi sobie kupić ubranie to już nie jest tak kolorowo. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Natalie Radcliffe, która jest także jej współlokatorką. Jest posiadaczką karmelowej kotki o imieniu Primrose. Jest zdecydowanie Royalsem, choć popiera i rozumie Rebelsów i nie zamierza z nimi rywalizować. Jednak drażni ją jedna rzecz - skoro niektórym Rebelsom podoba się ich przeznaczenie, to czemu pozostają Rebelsami? Podaję przykład Cedar Wood, Kitty Chesshire, Madeline Hatter, a także Raven Queen - córki Złej Królowej i DOBREGO KRÓLA. Przecież może iść śladem swojego ojca, który zabłysnął sławą w świecie baśni, odgrywając rolę w historii o Śpiącej Królewnie i Siedmiu Krasnoludkach. Osobowość Amelie jest bardzo nieśmiała w stosunku do osób, których nie zna. Jak na księżniczkę przystało - jest bardzo dobrze wychowana i ułożona. Ma bardzo bogaty zasób słów, od najmłodszych lat była chwalona za mądre i piękne wypowiedzi. Dziewczyna jest bardzo zachowawcza - nie skacze po domu jak małpa i nie trzaska z wściekłością drzwiami (jak to robią niektóre dzieci poniżej dziesiątego roku życia i te powyżej, z którymi niestety musi chodzić do klasy). Mówiąc prościej - potrafi zachować się stosownie do danej sytuacji. W nowym otoczeniu ręka jej drży nawet gdy je obiad! Nie może w spokoju wziąć do ręki sztućca. Mówiąc prościej - cały czas siedzi jak na szpilkach, ale gdy się ją lepiej pozna to młoda księżniczka okazuje się być bardzo miłą i towarzyską osobą. Amelie - tak jak swoja matka - kocha czytać. Jest to jedne z jej ulubionych zajęć. Nałogowo zbiera wszelkie czytadła. Od powieści po biografie i mangi, których jest ogromną fanką. Amelie może spokojnie nazwać się mianem Otaku. Bardzo lubi oglądać wszelkiego rodzaju anime. Najbardziej upodobała sobie Sailor Moon Crystal oraz Sailor Moon. Ma w planach obejrzenie Rozen Maiden, gdyż wiąże się to po części z jędną z jej pasji - z lalkowaniem. Swoją przygodę z anime rozpoczęła w przedszkolu. W tedy też zaczęła oglądać "Kieszonkowe Potwory" - czyli mówiąc prościej Pokémony. W późniejszych latach - czyli w podstawówce zaczęła oglądać Czarodziejkę z Księżyca na tzw. "4". Mania oglądania japońskich kreskówek została jej do dzisiaj. Zdążyła nią zarazić swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę, z którą może dzielić tą pasję. Dziewczyna nie należy do odób agresywnych - zawsze to ona padała ofiarą złych zachowań rówieśników i to ona pełniła rolę popychadła. Jest tak od bardzo dawna i nasza bohaterka zdążyła się już do tego przyzwyczaić. Nie potrafi się przeciwstawić. Sprawia jej to bardzo wielki kłopot, choć stara się unikać i nie zwracać uwagi na zaczepki. Powoli uczy się jak się odegrać i przestać być popychadłem, ale jeszcze daleko jej do osiągnięcia zamierzonego efektu. Nie myślcie sobie, że Amelie nie ma wad, bo tak nie jest. Umiecie jeździć na rowerze? Umiecie pływać? A Amelie nie potrafi. Z rowera spada, a w wodzie tonie. Jako jedna z nielicznych osób w Baśnioceum, Amelie nie chodzi na zajęcia basenu. Po prostu nie umie i nie lubi. Trudność sprawiają jej także ćwiczenia fizyczne, nie umie szybko biegać czy podciągać się na drabinkach. Do wad zalicza się także to, że Amelie nie jest pewna siebie i ma bardzo małe poczucie własnej wartości. Jak inni sądzą - "Zbyt krytycznie siebie ocenia". Lecz Amelie jest innego zdania, a jak wszyscy wiemy - nie da się kogoś zmienić na siłę. Do jej wad należy także podwyższony poziom neurotyzmu, nadwrażliwość oraz to, że Amelie bardzo łatwo daje się ponieść emocjom, co często pokazuje przez płacz. Tak, Amelie bardzo często płacze, nawet z byle powodu. Jest także kapryśna. Jeśli coś ją mocno urazi, obraża się i widać to po niej na wylot. Jeszcze bardziej zamyka się w sobie, a biada temu kto zapyta się jej co się dzieje. W takiej sytuacji najlepiej zostawić Amelie samą, w spokoju, Musi się wyciszyć, uspokoić i wyłączyć - dojść do siebie. Bardzo trudno jest jej też zawierać nowe znajomości. W nowym otoczeniu gra rolę piątego koła u wozu. Od zawsze miała trudności z dopasowaniem się do tłumu. Nigdzie nie pasowała. Nikt też nie chciał pasować do niej. Zostało jej tak do dziś. Czasem bywa samotna, ba, często jej się to zdarza. Nie lubi przyjaźnić się z kimś "na siłę". Woli mieć kilka prawdziwych przyjaciół, na których może polegać zamiast fury fałszywych, którzy tylko chcą ją wykorzystać. Co najmniej kilka dni zajmuje jej znalezienie wspólnego tematu. Dopiero później zbiera w sobie odwagę by odezwać się do danej osoby. Córka Pięknej i Bestii bardzo lubi pomagać swojej rodzinie, lecz zawsze oczekuje czegoś w zamian1, co pod tym światłem ukazuje jedną z jej wad - skąpstwo. Szczerze, Amelie nie lubi dawać, wolałaby coś dostać Amelie ma także tzw. "drugą osobowość". Ta druga Amelie jest szaloną, roztrzepaną osóbką o dużym poczuciu humoru i o walecznym sercu. Jest otwarta, ale tylko wśród przyjaciół. Jej charakter zmienia się wraz z otoczeniem, w którym przebywa. Bajka Piękna i Bestia – francuska baśń ludowa, wielokrotnie adaptowana na potrzeby literatury, teatru i filmu. Po raz pierwszy spisana w XVIII wieku przez Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve. Za najlepszą literacką wersję uchodzi jednak "Piękna i Bestia" spisana przez Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont. Historia zawarta w baśni opowiada o młodej dziewczynie, która w celu obrony życia swojego ojca, postanawia zamieszkać w zamku Bestii. Początkowo była ona niechętna w stosunku do potwora, jednak z czasem para zakochuje się w sobie. Tym samym przełamali oni zaklęcie, rzucone w przeszłości na Bestię. Okazuje się on być księciem, który był zbyt próżny, by dostrzec piękno w brzydocie. Miejsce pochodzenia Francja (fr. France, IPA: /fʁɑ̃s/), Republika Francuska (République française /ʁe.py.blik fʁɑ̃.sɛz/) – państwo, którego część metropolitarna znajduje się w Europie Zachodniej, posiadające także zamorskie terytoria na innych kontynentach. Francja metropolitarna rozciąga się od Morza Śródziemnego na południu do kanału La Manche i Morza Północnego na północy, oraz od Renu na wschodzie do Zatoki Biskajskiej na zachodzie. Francuzi często nazywają swój kraj l’Hexagone (sześciokąt) – pochodzi to od kształtu Francji metropolitarnej. Francja graniczy z Belgią, Luksemburgiem, Niemcami, Szwajcarią, Włochami, Monako, Andorą i Hiszpanią. Terytoria zamorskie graniczą również z Brazylią, Surinamem i Holandią. Kraj jest połączony z Wielką Brytanią przez Eurotunel przebiegający pod kanałem La Manche. Republika Francuska jest unitarnym państwem demokratycznym, w którym ważną rolę odgrywa prezydent. Jest również piątym spośród najlepiej rozwiniętych krajów świata i jedenastym w rankingu warunków życia. Najważniejsze ideały Francji sformułowane zostały w Deklaracji Praw Człowieka i Obywatela i w występującym na drukach urzędowych i monetach haśle rewolucji francuskiej liberté, égalité, fraternité („wolność, równość, braterstwo”). Kraj należy do grona założycieli Unii Europejskiej. Ma największą powierzchnię spośród państw wspólnoty. Francja jest także członkiem-założycielem Organizacji Narodów Zjednoczonych oraz wchodzi w skład m.in. Frankofonii, G8 oraz Unii Łacińskiej. Jest stałym członkiem Rady Bezpieczeństwa ONZ, w której posiada prawo weta. Francja ze względu na swoją liczbę ludności, potencjał gospodarczy, pozycję w Europie, silną armię (trzeci po Rosji i USA arsenał nuklearny), uchodzi za jedno z najpotężniejszych państw świata. Wygląd Amelie jest wysoką dziewczyną o krótkich, lekko pofalowanych, brązowych włosach. Grzywka zalotnie zakręcona w stylu Kagamine Rin została zaczesana na bok. Oczy dziewczyny mają kolor niebieski, lekko popadający w jasną zieleń. Usta dziewczyny są naturalnie różowe i lśniące. Niczym róża skropiona poranną rosą. Skóra dziewczyny jest blada, a nawet bardzo blada. Gdy przechodzi ulicą, każdy myśli, że widzi ducha. Ale gdyby nie tryskałą kolorami to mogłaby spokojnie uchodzić za córkę Ducha Przyszłych Świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Policzki Amelie często są ozdobione różowym pudrem. Na codzień - Amelie chodzi ubrana w koszuli z różami w kolorze pudrowego różu. Na to, zakłada różowy, mięciutki sweterek z bawełny. Głowe dziewczyny zdobią trzy róże. Talia Amelie jest obwiązana różową wstążką. Spódnica dziewczyny jest w kolorze różu ozdobiona jaśniejszymi falbanami i różyczkami. Na dole, spódnicę zdobią róże i małe serca. Na nogach dziewczyny znajdują się długie, białe podkolanówki z falbankami i różowymi wstążkami. buty dziewczyny to różowe botki z różami w ciemnejszej tonacji z obcasem w tym samym kolorze, oplecionym zielonym cierniem. W postaci bestii Amelie, będąc córkę Pięknej i Bestii, podczas nowiu potrafi zmienić się w bestię. W tym stanie jej wygląd, jak i charakter diametralnie się zmienia. Jako bestia, Amelie pokazuje swoje alter-ego, które jest kompletnym przeciwieństwem dziewczyny. Owe alter-ego ma swoje własne imię i nazwisko jakim jest Nicole la Bête, a więc, jeśli drugie wcielenie nazywa się inaczej to postarajmy się używać właściwej nazwy, dobrze? A więc, wracajmy do konkretów. Nicole jest osobą bardzo ostrą i wyzywającą co pokazuje swoim krzykliwym wyglądem i ubiorem. Jest pewna siebie, przez co bardzo różni się od swojego poprzedniego wcielenia. Z głowy wystaje para czarnych, zaokrąglonych rogów. Z czego jeden jest naderwany i wygina się w jedną stronę, a drugi w drugą. Skóra Nicole jest dosyć opalona, zaś na plecach znajduje się duży tatuaż z czarną różą, z której spływa czerwony strumień krwi. Z zębów bestii wyrasta para kłów. Oczy Nicole są żółte, zaś źrenica jest bardzo cienka i zaostrzona na końcach. Usta dziewczyny są pomalowane ciemną szminką, a w ich kącikach znajduje się kilka kolczyków różnych wielkości. Włosy są w kolorze blondu i są bardzo roztrzepane, a ich niesforne końcówki wspinają się ku górze. Jednak druga część włosów jest wygolona, a w miejscu golenia znajduje się kolejny tatuaż, tym razem w kształcie uskrzydlonego serca. Uszy bestyjki są "wilcze". Zazwyczaj, dziewczyna jest ubrana w... Relacje Rodzina Rodzice Rodzicami Amelie są Piękna i Bestia. Piękna - tak na prawdę nosiła imię Anne - po ślubie z Bestią zajęła bardzo ważne miejsce w rodzinie królewskiej. Stała się królową. Matka Amelie jest z niej bardzo dumna. Kocha ją najbardziej na świecie, zrobiłaby dla niej wszystko. Można powiedzieć, że Amelie jest mieszanką obojga rodziców. Z wyglądu jest podobna do ojca, a z intelektu - do matki. Kobieta, tak jak swoja córka, kocha czytać książki - najbardziej te, które wiążą się z historią średniowiecza, za którymi Amelie akurat nie przepada. Łączy je jeszcze jedno - prawdziwa miłość, która w rodzinie dziewczyny coraz bardziej rośnie, rośnie i rośnie. Ojciec dziewczyny - tak na prawdę nazywa się Michael - jest bardzo zabawnym mężczyzną. Gdy Amelie ma zły dzień, z odsieczą przybywa jej ojciec. Mężczyzna interesuje się motoryzacją. Amelie ma z nim bardzo dobre kontakty, choć często razem się droczą. Pomimo to, że Michael jest królem to ze względu na brak pieniędzy w królewskim skarbcu, założył królewską kwiaciarnię z różami, które razem ze swoją żoną hoduje w pałacowym ogrodzie, z nią też prowadzi ten rodzinny interes. Pomimo to, nie zaniedbuje swoich królewskich obowiązków i pamięta o tym, że musi pielęgnować swoje królestwo. Z pozoru zwyczajna rodzina, a jednak. Coś co mogło zmienić bieg historii, gdyby nie Rumpelsztyk...: Bella żyła sobie w spokoju i harmonii u boku swojego męża, który po przemianie w człowieka stał się dobrodusznym, miłym i kochającym mężczyzną. Wszystko byłoby w jak najlepszym porządku, gdyby nie jedno wspomnienie z młodzieńczych lat, które dręczyło Bellę po nocach. A mianowicie - dawno, dawno temu, Piękna przed poznaniem Bestii była w związku z Rumpelsztykiem, który także się w niej zakochał. Wiedzieli, że ich związek nie ma przyszłości - prędzej czy później musieli się rozstać, dla dobra opowieści. Bella udała się do zamku Bestii i już nigdy nie zobaczyła Rumpelsztyka. Do czasu... Opowieść toczyła się dalej, do słów "I żyli długo szczęśliwie". Bella szczęśliwa, że będzie dziecko, razem ze swoim mężem zaczęła szykować pokój dla swojej pociechy. Aż pewnego dnia, do drzwi pałacowych zapukał Rumpelsztyk. Wszyscy ucieszyli się, że spotkają się po latach, ale później uśmiech zszedł im z twarzy. Jak wiemy - Rumpelsztyk nie obejdzie się bez zawierania umów. Teraz chciał to zrobić w dobrej intencji. Chciał zabrać pierwsze dziecko Belli i Bestii. Na początku świeżo upieczona para była wstrząśnięta szalonym pomysłem. Ale później zrozumieli, że nie mają innego wyjścia. Zawarli umowę z Rumpelsztykiem i czekali aż narodzi się dziecko, dziecko Rumpelsztyka. Nadszedł ten dzień, 3 lutego. Rumpelsztyk ponownie zapukał do ich drzwi. Bella poprosiła tylko o jedno, chciała aby mała miała na imię Rita. Stało się tak jak chciała, a Rumpelsztyk odszedł i już nigdy nie zobaczył się z Bellą i księciem. Para zdążyła pogodzić z tym, że tak miało być, że nie mogą tego zmienić. Mijały dni, tygodnie, miesiące. Urodziło im się drugie dziecko - prawowita córka Pięknej i Bestii. Całe królestwo było ucieszone nowiną o małej królewnie. Niedługo potem odbyły się chrzciny. Wszystko było znowu tak jak dawniej, ale kiedyś obie będą musiały się dowiedzieć jaka jest prawda o ich prawdziwym dziedzictwie. Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina Amelie posiada olbrzymie drzewo genealogiczne. Jej rodzina jest rozsypana po calutkiej kuli ziemskiej. Ilekroć w jej rodzinie swą ilością przeważają Piękne i Bestie, to i niekiedy, członkowie jej familii wykraczają za granice jej baśni. Szczerze to nie zna większości swojego rodu. Ma ponad pięćdziesięciu kuzynów i kuzynek. Gdyby doliczyć do tego wszystkie piąte wody po kisielu, to nawet najbardziej uzdolniony matematyk nie mógłby tego pojąć. Stare zwoje donoszą o rzekomym spokrewnieniu Amelie ze stadem wilków z Wielkiego, ciemnego lasu. Jej wujkiem jest ojciec samej Cerise Hood! A Czerwony Kapturek jest jej ciocią. Otóż to, Piękna była przyjaciółką Kapturki z czasów Baśnioceum oraz matką chrzestną Cerise. Przyjaciele Wrogowie Miłość Dziewczyna uważa, że jeszcze jest za młoda na zakładanie związków ale skrycie marzy o romansie z bestią i o założeniu rodziny z tym jedynym. Jednak, jeszcze nie spotkała go na swojej drodze. Gdy zaczęła uczęszczać do Baśnioceum Ever After High, zaczął się w niej podkochiwać Hopper Croakington II. Amelie udaje, że tego nie widzi, wie też, że zarzucił nie raz i nie dwa oko na Briar Beauty i nie chce aby przez nią zniszczył swoje marzenia o związku z Briar. Więc dlatego Hopper i Amelie pozostają w relacji przyjacielskiej. Zaś Amelie ślini się na widok Humphreya Dumpty'ego. Humphrey także się do niej czerwieni, ale jako, że Humpty czuje także coś do rywalki Amelie - dziewczyna nie widzi w tym związku szans na przetrwanie. Oczywiście nie zmienia to faktu, że nie poszli na randkę, czy do kina. Często się ze sobą spotykają jako para, ale tylko i wyłącznie gdy Apple tego nie widzi. O jej względy ubiega się także niejaki George van Ashton II - syn Gastona z baśni o Pięknej i Bestii, któremu przeznaczone jest uganianie się za Amelie. Dziewczyna, tak jak swoja matka - nie przepada za nim i nie chce z nim zawierać jakiejkolwiek relacji. Zwierzak Dziewczyna jest posiadaczką karmelowej kotki o imieniu Erysipèle, biało-karmelowego króliczka Amity, oraz majestatycznej klaczy o wdzięcznym imieniu Primrose. Ciekawostką jest to, że Amelie jako alergiczka może z nimi przebywać bez zbędnego kichania, kaszlenia i krztuszenia się. Imię kotki można przetłumaczyć z języka francuskiego na "róża", zaś imię klaczy z języka angielskiego oznacza tyle samo co "pierwiosnek". Ceremonia dziedzictwa Nadszedł ten wielki dzień, oczekiwany przez wszystkich uczniów. Ceremonia dziedzictwa. Dzień, w którym dzieci znanych postaci z baśni i bajek podpisują się pod przeznaczeniem. Ale co się stanie jeśli ktoś przerwie uroczystość? Jeśli stanie się coś co może zmienić bieg historii? A co jeśli ktoś nie podpisze Księgi Legend? Nikt nie spodziewał się, że ta wielka uroczystość zakończy się niepowodzeniem: Amelie szykowała różaną suknię swojej matki, która przechodziła z pokolenia na pokolenie w rodzinie dziewczyny. Była cudowna. Stanęła przed lustrem. Na głowie miała piękną koronę. Powtarzała sobie w głowie słowa przysięgi. Miała tremę, to było widać na wylot. Powiedziała do siebie - "Uda się, musi się udać". Nagle do pokoju weszła jedna z jej współlokatorek - Natalie Radcliffe: - Jesteś gotowa Amelie? Nie możemy się spóźnić! - Amelie otrząsnęła się i przestała bujać w obłokach. - Już idę, już. Dziewczyny pojawiły się na uroczystości i usiadły obok siebie. Ceremonia trwała tak jak miała trwać. Wszyscy uczniowie sztywno siedzieli na tronach i wyczekiwali momentu, w którym podpiszą Księgę Legend. Jednak nie każdy chciał to zrobić, ale nie mieli wyjścia. Musieli to zrobić. Inaczej ich historie przepadną, na zawsze... Nagle nadeszła kolej na Amelie. Dziewczyna poczuła motylki w brzuchu. Coraz bardziej się stresowała. Zapomniała słów przysięgi, której tak rzetelnie się uczyła przez te wszystkie lata. Wyprostowała się i starała się jak najlepiej wyrecytować formułkę: - Ja jestem Amelie la Beaubête - córka Pięknej i Bestii i przyrzekam iść za swoim przeznaczeniem. - przed Amelie pojawił się klucz do księgi. Po włożeniu klucza, księga przybrała odcień róż. Na okładce pojawiło się lustro bestii z odbiciem purpurowej róży. Na kartach księgi zarysowały się losy Amelie jako następnej Pięknej, ale samotnej. Bez bestii. Do baśnioceum nie uczęszczała żadna bestia. Tym bardziej taka, która chciałaby wiązać swoją przeszłość z Amelie. A każdy wie, że bez bestii historia o Pięknej i Bestii straciłaby sens. Marzenia dziewczyny o pocałunku, o prawdziwej miłości i o szczęśliwym zakończeniu legły w gruzach. Pojawiło się magiczne lustro. W nim Amelie u boku... No właśnie... U boku kogo? Płakała, ale mimo wszystko próbowała się podpisać pod przeznaczeniem. Wszyscy zaciskali kciuki. Najbardziej Maya Rosewitch - córka złej wróżki, która już od dawna chciała zrujnować Ceremonię Dziedzictwa. Jednak nie chciała by Amelie podpisywała, chciała osiągnąć coś innego. Nagle z nieba spadły magiczne gromy, wywołane przez Mayę, Były to magiczne błyskawice, które zmieniły Amelie w bestię. I stało się. Suknia dziewczyny się porwała, ona sama została w postaci bestii. Każdy był przerażony, niektórzy się śmiali, nawet Royalsi - Ci, w których widziała sojuszników. Jedynie Natalie próbowała jakkolwiek zareagować, próbowała ją uratować. Wszystko wyszło podczas prania - teraz okazało się komu tak na prawdę zależy na losie Amelie i kto tak na prawdę jest jej przyjacielem. Pobiegła z Natalie do dormitorium, a nawet tam było słychać głośne śmiechy i krzyki swoich "kolegów". To było straszne uczucie. Nocą, gdy już wszyscy spali, uciekła do jaskini, w której lubiła przebywać jako dziecko. Tam spotyka pięknego, szarego wilka o rubinowych oczach i z kryształem w kształcie serca zawieszonym na szyi. Wilk wydaje się ją dokądś prowadzić. Amelie się za nim udaje. Przyprowadził ją do... Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Amelie jest stuprocentowym Royalsem. Chce podążać za swoim przeznaczeniem jako następna Piękna. Uważa, że jej bajka ma tak cudowne zakończenie, że nie ma powodu by nie wziąć w niej udziału. Dziewczyna skrycie marzy o odnalezieniu swojej bestii, z którą zamieszka w zamku i będzie dzilić z nią swoje "I żyli długo i szczęśliwie". Uważa też, że jeżeli ktoś nie gra pozytywnej roli w swojej historii i nie jest mu pisane szczęśliwe zakończenie to powinno się to traktować jak przedstawienie teatralne. Wchodzisz na scenę, odgrywasz rolę i schodzisz. Jest to jej taka "teoria". Jest zdania, że powinno się kultywować rodzinne tradycje i jeżeli jest komuś pisane pozytywne zakończenie baśni i nie powinno się tego wypierać ani unikać. Pomimo to, dziewczyna wspiera Rebelsów i nie chce z nimi rywalizować. Po czym ją rozpoznać? # Jest bardzo wysoka - niewiele większa od Duchess. # Ciekawostki * Jest spod znaku lwa. * Waży 60 kg. * Mierzy 175 centymetrów. * Ma arachnofobię. Twierdzi, że ma także klaustrofobię, ale to tylko mylne spostrzeżenia. * Gdy księżyc jest w nowiu, zmienia się w bestię. * Z okazji Dnia Dziedzictwa otrzymała od rodziców magiczne lustro oraz zaczarowaną różę. Oba przedmioty przechodzą w rodzinie z pokolenia na pokolenie. * Nie umie pływać ani jeździć na rowerze. * Jest uczulona na zwierzęcą sierść. O dziwo - przy swoim kocie czuje się jak najbardziej dobrze. nie kaszle, nie kicha, nic. * Uczy się języka angielskiego, perfekcyjnie opanowała język francuski i polski. * Bardzo lubi pić herbatę z miodem. * Jej ulubioną potrawą jest spaghetti oraz lazania. Głównie to lubuje się w daniach kuchni włoskiej. * Jest zakupoholiczką, ale ubrań nie lubi kupować. Woli wydawać pieniądze na takie rzeczy jak książki itd. * Odchudza się, ale z ręką na sercu przyznaje się, że od dłuższego czasu przestała stosować dietę. * Potrafi grać na glecie, keyboardzie oraz na fujarce. * Jej przygoda ze śpiewaniem zaczęła się wraz z emisją serialu "Violetta" na kanale Disney Channel. Od tamtej pory, "Violetta" stała się ulubionym serialem Amelie. A tym samym ulubioną aktorką dziewczyny stała się tytułowa Violetta - Martina Stoessel. * Postać jest robiona na podstawie autorki - Galaxy*Supernovy. Jest także obdarzona przez autorkę ogromnym sentymentem ze względu na wspomnienia z dzieciństwa. Linie #'Basic' AmmBasic0003.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Nazwa: Basic' *'Data Wydania: '''21 lutego 2015 roku. *'Opis:' W tej serii włosy Amelie sięgają ramion i są lekko pofalowane na końcach. Zaś grzywka składająca się z dwóćh kosmyków opada na prawą stronę (patrząc od strony Amelie). Drugi kosmyk włosów jest bardziej zakręcony i schowany za lewym uchem (patrząc od strony Amelie). Dodatkowo, głowa dziewczyny jest przyozdobiona trzema różami. W uszach, znajdują się kolczyki róże, które na samym środku zdobi perła (nie widać na arcie). Szyję dziewczyny zdobi perłowa kolia. Na sobie, dziewczyna ma koszulę w kolorze bladego różu, na której znajdują się róże w ciemniejszej tonacji. Na to, Amelie zakłada sweterek w troszeńkę ciemniejszym kolorze niż koszula ze ściągaczami w podobnym kolorze co róże na koszuli, tyle, że w odrobinę ciemniejszym. W talii dziewczyny została zawiązana kokarda. Ubranie Amelie stanowi także rozkloszowana, różowa spódnica z jaśniejszymi falbanami podtrzymywanymi przez róże. Podkolanówki dziewczyny są w kolorze pudrowego różu, a na nich zawiązane są białe kokardki. Na nogach, znajdują się różowe botki podszyte brązowym futerkiem. Na botkach znajduje się wzór w róże, które są troszeńkę różnią się kolorem od tzw. "podstawy buta". Obcas buta jest opleciony zielonym cierniem. : 2. ' Legacy Day''' :*'Nazwa: Legacy Day' :*'Data wydania: '''27 marca 2015 roku :*'Opis: ' : 3. '''Getting Fairest' AmGF.jpg|Oficjalny art :*'Nazwa: Getting Fairest' :*'Data wydania: '''6 kwietnia 2015 :*'Opis:' : 4. '''Hat-Tastic Party' AmHTP.jpg|Oficjalny art :*'Nazwa: Hat'-Tastic Party :*'Data wydania: '''19 marca 2015 roku :*'Opis:' : 5. '''Thronecoming' AmelieThronecoming0002.jpg|Oficjalny art :*'Nazwa: Thronecoming' :*'Data wydania: '''28 marca 2015 roku :*'Opis:' : 6. '''Spring Unsprung' :*'Nazwa: Spring Unsprung' :*'Data wydania: '''20 marca 2015 roku :*'Opis:' : 7. '''Mirror Beach' :*'Nazwa: Mirror Beach' :*'Data wydania: ' :*'Opis:' : 8. Through the Woods AmTtW0002.jpg|Oficjalny art :*'Nazwa: Through the Woods' :*'Data wydania: '''5 kwietnia 2015 roku :*'Opis:' : 9. '''Just Sweet' :*'Nazwa: Just Sweet' :*'Data wydania:' :*'Opis:' : 10. Date Night :*'Nazwa: Date Night' :*'Data wydania:' :*'Opis:' : 11. Sugar Coated AmSC.jpg|Oficjalny art :*'Nazwa: Sugar Coated' :*'Data wydania:' :*'Opis:' : 12. Enchanted Pincic :*'Nazwa: Enchanted Picnic' :*'Data wydania:' :*'Opis:' : 13. Way too Wonderland :*'Nazwa: Way too Wonderland' :*'Data wydania:' :*'Opis:' : 14. Fairest on Ice :*'Nazwa: Fairest on Ice' :*'Data wydania:' :*'Opis:' Galeria Carina-belle-by-Halszka454-że-szę.png AmmBasic0003.jpg|Amelie Basic AmelieThronecoming0002.jpg|Amelie Thronecoming Skanowanie0005.jpg|Amelie Basic od kochanego Liścia <3 Roses.jpg|Portret Amelie Hhaoon.jpg|Portret Amelie by Eneaya <3 AmSS.jpg|Amelie Spelbinding Selfie/Basic Wave 2 AmTtW0002.jpg|Amelie Through the Woods AmSC.jpg|Amelie Sugar Coated AmHTP.jpg|Amelie Hat-Tastic Party AmelieDlaGalaxy.jpg|Amelie Enchanted Picnic od Wredzi <3 AmGF.jpg|Amelie Getting Fairest Kategoria:Galaxy*Supernova Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Piękna i Bestia Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Ever After High Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Klub Teatralny Kategoria:Klub jeździecki Kategoria:Kllub Artystyczny Kategoria:Klub Szermierki Kategoria:Szlachetni